Too Lonely to Care
by LovexXxHaku
Summary: When Deidara is lonely, what does he do? Mpreg, rape, yaoi, ect. DeixHaku, brief mentions of SasoxDei and ZabuxHaku. M for graphic yaoi and mature language.
1. Beauty in the picture

This was an idea that came to me only because of something I said. That, and my friends bugging me about it for like, ever. Sorry if it sucks, I wasn't really into it...even though I really wanted to be.

Inspiration music: Evanescence-My Last Breath

DISCLAIMER!!! I don't own anything...-sob- not even my Haku-chan!! TT.TT

* * *

Deidara paced in front of the leaders door, sighing every once in a while with a slight shake of his head. He had been waiting there for over an hour, watching for any sign of movement around the corner. He rubbed the back of his head, and looked down at his watch. 3:30. The Leader had told them to meet at his office at 2:30. Deidara wouldn't have been suprised if Tobi was still sleeping.

An orange flash rounded the corner, skidded along the floor, and stopped in front of the Leader's door, panting. "S-sorry, Deidara-senpai, I w-was sleeping..."

'Huh. Go figure.' Deidara thought, rolling his eyes. "All right, we'd better go in, un." Tobi nodded visciously, walked past Deidara, and shoved the door open. It opened...for a second. Then it rebounded back and hit Tobi in the face as he tried to walk through. Deidara walked slowly past the smaller nin, now on the floor, and gave him a look that plainly said, "What the hell is wrong with you? (un)"

Tobi shook his head and shakily got to his feet. "S-sorry."

Deidara walked in to the small room without a second thought. Leader greeted them with a small nod. "So that was you who tried to knock down my door." Deidara glared pointedly at Tobi. "Actually, it was Mr. Impatient here, un." Tobi blushed under his mask and shuffled his feet. "I said I was sorry" he mumbled.

"Well, here's the mission, at any rate. Two mist ninja have been resurected by Orochimaru (1). We believe he is using them to gain more power...anyways, I need you to assasinate them. Normally I'd get Itachi and Kisame to do it, but Kisame is an ex-mist ninja. They'd more than likely recognise him. So I'm sending you two. Now leave me alone."

Deidara walked out imedeately, but Tobi stayed in one spot. "Why did you say 'we'?"

"..."

"Tobi..."

"..."

"No, really, why?"

"..."

"Get. Out. Now."

Tobi whimpered slightly at the horrible tone in the Leader's voice. It was likely that if he stayed a second more, he would have been vapourized on the spot. Luckily, he decided that moment would be the best time to leave, and ran out the door as quickly as possible.

"Hmph. Moron." Was all Deidara said to the idiotic nin.

He walked slowly to his room to pack, making sure Tobi didn't follow him. As soon as he shut his door he turned around and sank down onto the floor. His eyes began to burn, but he blinked furiously and stopped the tears before they started. 'Why...Sasori no Danna...why did you leave me?' He thought, his arms folded loosely in front of his chest.

Deidara sighed and got up quickly. That simple motion made his head spin, causing him to sway on the spot. "Damn." he whispered menicingly, banging his fist on the wall. He grabbed some clay from a barrel beside his bed, and shoved it into a pack. He then took some clothes from the small dresser that was provided to all the Akatsuki members. Deidara was out the door before Tobi was even half packed.

After many heated arguements, ("NO, you can NOT take a blender, un!) Tobi was finally ready to go. Zetsu found them at the door and gave them two photographs. Deidara looked down at them and studied them closely. Neither of them had been taken with the subject's permission, by the way they were positioned. One was of a large, muscular man with a gigantic sword. He was easily distiguishable thanks to the bandages he wore around his face. His eyes were as black as his hair, and he wore his headband to one side. A name was scribbled under the photograph; 'Zabuza Momochi' .

Deidara's gaze found it's way to the other one. He looked at it for quite a bit longer than the first. The name underneath it was simply 'Haku', but that did nothing to describe the beauty of the young nin. His face was pale, framed by a thin sheet of dark hair. His eyes were dark as well, but filled with a look the ex-Iwa nin couldn't decipher. They were different from Zabuza's; clearer, and innocent.

Deidara could hardly believe such a beautiful ninja could be dangerous. But the moment the thought crossed his mind, he scolded himself inwardly. _'No! You can't be blinded by beauty like that. Get your act together.'_ Deidara thought crossly as he began to walk out the door. "Come on, Tobi, It's time to go, un."

With an, "Alright, Deidara-senpai!" and a grunt from Zetsu, they were off to find the ninja that, although he had no idea at the time, would change Deidara's life forever.


	2. Hate and Hotels

Hey, me again. Sorry about leaving you hanging there. I also forgot; the (1) was a reference to another fanfic, where Orochimaru resurrects both Haku and Zabuza. It hasn't been written yet, so don't bother to look for it. Well, that's about it, I suppose.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I will someday, along with the domination of the world by log! All hail log! 8D

* * *

Haku was wet. Not in that way, you pervert; he was wet because it was raining. He walked slowly behind Zabuza, not really watching where he was going. Twice, Zabuza had to turn around to make sure the boy was still following him.

"Haku, what's gotten into you? You're acting strange..." Zabuza said finally as Haku had a near-miss encounter with a tree.

"Huh? Oh, nothing...I just-"

At that moment, Haku really did walk into a tree. He shook his head and looked around as though he had just woken up from a deep sleep. "Wh-where are we?" He said quietly, before toppling over onto the wet grass. Zabuza was beside him in a second. "Haku! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Zabuza turned him over, onto his back, and felt for a pulse. It was there, but very faint.

"Fuck! This must be the work of that damn Orochimaru!" He said through gritted teeth. Zabuza stood up with Haku in his arms bridal-style, but quickly swung him over his back. He decided to run as fast as he could to the nearest village, hoping to find someone who could help him for almost nothing. He sighed and scratched his head, nearly losing his grip on the young nin.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought..."

* * *

Deidara found that travelling with Tobi was like travelling with a parrot. He never stopped talked talking, it was about a rock that he had just found, or what he had for lunch the previous day.

Deidara finally snapped. "Will you SHUT UP!" Tobi stopped instantly and backed away, his hands in front of his face. "Tobi is a good boy..." He said meekly, hoping that he wouldn't be hit again today. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Deidara wasn't really paying attention to the young nin. He was thinking about the mist nin they were after...They looked like a couple, he thought afterwards. It may have been the way that, if you put the pictures together just so, they appeared to be holding each other. 'All the more fun it will be to split them up...' He thought, snickering.

"Um...Deidara-senpai? Why are you laughing?" Tobi asked honestly. "Was it something...I said?" Deidara sighed. "No, Tobi. I was just thinking..." "Thinking about what?" Tobi questioned. Deidara almost seemed in a good mood, and Tobi was hoping that if he asked him enough questions, he might become closer with the blonde nin. "...Thinking of how many ways there are to kill an annoying partner with a blunt butter knife." Deidara said, smirking.

Okay, maybe not. But it was worth a try, right?

Tobi started walking at a slower pace, so he was far enough behind that he was out of the range of a blunt knife.

Deidara went back to his own little dream world. One with Haku...the innocent beauty. 'He's probably still a virgin...' Deidara thought, and cringed at the thought instantly. 'No! I can't think like that!'

"Deidara-senpai? Are you sure you're ok?" Tobi asked. He had come to a full stop behind the blonde nin, and was looking at him curiously. "Tobi, I'm fine. Shut up or I will have to kill you. It won't be hard to make it look like an accident, with your ability..." Deidara said, making Tobi whine in protest. He stopped, however, at the look on Deidara's face.

* * *

So, that's chapter 2. Hope you liked it; it wasn't very long. Sorry! Ne, I might write a longer one next time.

Next chapter: Deidara and Haku meet!

Inspiration music: Anything and everything by Evanescence and Blue October.


	3. Found ya, un

Hey! Me again! So, last chapter, Haku collapsed. Both he and Zabuza are somewhere in the land of the waves, and so are Dei-Chan and Tobi.

Messed up last chapter. Was, " He never stopped talked talking, it was about a rock that he had just found"

Suppose to be, " He never stopped talked talking, **whether** it was about a rock that he had just found..."

Sorry.

Special thanks to Itami of the Pain and Dragon Shojo for reviewing!!

Inspiration music: Thanks for the memories-Fall Out Boy, Paralyzer- Finger Eleven, and sadly, a song from my French class called, "Connsomaction." It's retarded.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I will, when log-san takes over the world...with MILK!! YAY MOO!!! YAY LOG!!! 8D (oh, and I do own the Iyashi and Mr. Goshiyama...I forget his first name ;)

* * *

Deidara sighed as they walked into the nearest town. His constant threats and hate filled glares did little to stop Tobi chattering for the rest of the day. Even when Deidara slipped an explosive spider up Tobi's pant leg, the young nin only shut up until after the arachnid was removed, and then continued his constant talking.

They walked into the first inn they found, a shabby looking place with a wooden sign hanging limply outside. The owner was standing outside, sweeping the walk. He was old, bald, and rather round. The owner saw the two Nin coming and straightened up, brushing off the dirty apron he was wearing.

"Well, that should do it." He said, pretending not to notice the ninja. Deidara walked up to him slowly, Tobi trailing behind him. "We'd like a room please, un." He said, smiling rather bitterly. The owner looked shocked at the furious look Deidara was somehow pulling off while still smiling, and gestured to the inn behind him.

"Please, come on in, and we can make arrangements." He said, trying to recover from the hatred radiating off the boy.

"My name is Iyashi Motoyura. Welcome to the Dozy Daze Inn, we hope you enjoy your stay." the woman at the front desk said in a bored tone, flipping through a magazine. "Now now, Iyashi, you should be more polite to our guests!" The owner boomed. Iyashi jumped, obviously not expecting him to be there. "Sorry, Mr. Goshiyama."

The owner chuckled. "That's quite all right. Now, could you please get these two a key for a room?" Iyashi dug in a drawer beside her, muttering numbers under her breath. "143...27...ah, how about number 53?" She asked, holding up a peculiarly shaped key. "I'm sure that will be fine." The owner said with a smile.

Room 53 was very small and very fluffy. They obviously thought Deidara was a girl and gave him the cutest room they could find. There was a stuffed animal in every corner and a pillow on every other space. Tobi squealed and jumped up and down in excitement. Deidara glared at him and grabbed a particularly cute animal. He took out a kunai and shoved it into its stomach. Tobi froze and backed away slowly. With a maniacal grin, Deidara threw the stuffy to the ground. "This shouldn't be too hard to fix...un."

Downstairs, Iyashi and Mr.Goshiyama heard strange ripping noises, as well as the occasional evil laugh, and once they even heard a whimper. Of course, they believed it to be the work of an extremely kinky couple. With every thump, they would blush and look determinedly down at their feet.

When Deidara and Tobi came down at last, they were covered in feathers and fluff. "Bye!" Tobi said with a wave. The two hotel workers stared in awe after two of the strangest customers they had ever known.

"Alright, we need some supplies for this mission, un." Deidara said with a sigh. Tobi nodded and skipped after the man he called senpai.

* * *

Zabuza groaned as they finally reached town. He'd had to carry the boy for 7 hours down a dirt road, and his back was practically screaming in protest. He limped to the nearest inn, the one that Deidara had just left. "Hello, good sir! Oh my! Is she okay?" Mr.Goshiyama said, pointing to the limp form of Haku on the older nin's back. "He'll be fine. I just need a room." Zabuza grunted, and shifted the boy's weight. "Um...alright...Iyashi!" He called, looking confounded.

The girl walked over from the back room and dug once again in the drawer for a key. "How about room...52?" Iyashi asked, pulling out a key that was almost straight.

"Whatever, just give me a room!" Zabuza said in a harsh whisper. Iyashi led him up to the room, looking around rather nervously. "He-here you go..." She said, and hurried back down the stairs. Zabuza grunted and opened the door with one hand. He found two beds inside, a kitchen and a bathroom, as well as an entrance hall and front room. He placed Haku down on one of the beds and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cloth that was sitting on the chair beside the bathroom. He wet it in the kitchen sink, rung it out and laid it over Haku's forehead. He found antibiotics in the cabinets too; these people thought of everything. He put two tablets on the night stand beside Haku, as well and a glass of water and a note explaining that he would be going out for a while. He walked out and started to wander the streets, pick pocketing whenever he felt like it.

* * *

Deidara screwed up his eyes as they walked back towards the hotel. Tobi was still talking non-stop about whatever came into his mind. "So then Tobi said- Hey, isn't that the guy we're after?" Deidara's brain took a minute to register what the boy said. When he finally did, he looked up so fast his neck hurt. "You're right, un!" 'Wow...never thought I'd be saying that to Tobi.' He smirked and cracked his knuckles.

Zabuza saw the two nin walking towards him. '_Keep calm..._' He told himself, making sure not to look them in the eyes. When he noticed that they were headed right for him, he stiffened and reached for a hidden kunai.

"Well well well. What do we have here, un?" Deidara asked, a grin plastered on his face. "What do you want?" Zabuza asked in a harsh whisper, looking up at the two Akatsuki nin. "We came here for you!" Tobi said, his voice restraining joy. Deidara whacked him over the head. "What!" Zabuza said, and pulled his sword from over his shoulder. "Yeah. You and the other one, the kid, un." Deidara said, smiling. "Never!" Zabuza attacked, his sword coming down on the two faster than they thought it would. They moved away just in time, but some of Tobi's hair fell down in neatly sliced locks.

"So, you're going to be difficult, un!" Deidara grinned and quickly did some hand signs. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

The clones that he made quickly surrounded Zabuza, each one taking out a chunk of clay. He laughed and fed the clay to each of his hands. Soon 40 birds were flying around Zabuza. "And then they go boom!" He laughed, while Tobi cowered behind the real Deidara.

* * *

Haku woke to find himself in an unfamiliar room. '_Where...Where am I!?_' He thought, looking around. '_Where's Zabuza?' _He spotted the note on the table. "So...he'll be back soon..." He said under his breath, re-reading the note. _'I must have...passed out while we were walking...that must be one of the after-affects of Orochimaru's handiwork.'_ He thought, still looking down.

Suddenly, behind him, a window shattered. He spun around to see a blonde man in a black cloak, the kind of man you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alleyway. He turned to run but the other ninja jumped down from the windowsill, and grabbed his arm. "You're coming with me...un." He said, smirking. Haku struggled and performed some one-handed hand signs. Deidara grabbed his hand, and Haku felt teeth. He looked down, his expression a mixture of disgust and surprise. "Ah...I see you've noticed." The ninja said in a deadly whisper, and opened his palm.

What Haku saw almost made him want to gag. In the middle of the hand was a mouth, and two sharp rows of unusually pointy teeth. He cringed when the mouth decided to lick its lips and smile. Deidara grabbed him once more and jumped out of the room through the window.

* * *

Sorry! Cliffy! That was a really fun chapter to work on. I'm going to start the next one right away...but I don't know when it will be finished. You'll just have to wait and see!

Until next time!

Love Haku 


	4. Captured

Tally ho!

So, welcome to chapter 4! Hope you enjoy the story...It's getting sad. TTTT

Inspiration music- don't know why, Come away with me (both by Norah Jones), jet plane

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, actually, I own a lot of things. Just nothing from Naruto. Actually, that's a lie to. I own a mist headband. All right, I don't own the Naruto anime.

I can't remember what time of day this is set...probably the middle of the night. Yeah, that was it. :D

* * *

Zabuza gritted his teeth and looked around. Birds were flying around him as though he were in a pet shop. One of them swooped down upon him. The Deidara clone that apparently corresponded with it made a hand sign. The bird exploded in front of Zabuza, leaving him covered in ash and burn marks. Another bird swooped down to repeat the procedure. Zabuza covered his face with his arms, looking around and thinking about escape.

"Don't bother, un." The real Deidara said with a smile. "If you so much as move, you WILL die. Leader-san didn't specify that you had to be alive, un." He threw back his head and laughed. "Sorry, Zabuza! You're fucked!" He said, and Zabuza shot a glance at him.

He spit on the ground in front of him. "I'd die before I went with you!" He shouted. "Like I said, that might have to be arranged, un. I really hope not, though, I do like torturing you. And maybe some of the other members would like you too, un." While he was talking, one of the clones slipped away towards the hotel that they were staying at.

"Did a man and a young girl with long hair come in here?" He asked, slamming his hands down on the front desk. "Um...yes, actually..." "Alright. What room are they in, un?" He asked, trying to look mildly curious, so as not to attract too much attention. "Actually...they're in the room beside yours."

Deidara's jaw dropped. It probably would have hit the floor if he hadn't caught it. "Right...beside mine?" He said quietly. "Well, fuck..."

He ran back out the doors. If he was going to do this, he would have to do it so that Iyashi didn't suspect anything. He jumped up and through the window.

'_Hmph. She's even more beautiful in person._' He grinned, and watched the target turn. "You're coming with me, un.

* * *

Zabuza woke in a small, damp cell. He jumped to his feet and looked around. His sword was missing, as were any other weapons he had concealed. '_Haku!_' He looked around once more, but the cell was empty except for him. Even the bandages that usually covered his face were gone, more than likely taken by the people who had captured him. He decided to examine the walls, see if there were any means of escape. Markings on the walls meant he couldn't transport. Even the small area that held a barred door looked far too sturdy to break.

"Fuck." Zabuza said, and sat down on the floor, his head in his hands.

* * *

Haku struggled and tried to get out of the small bag he had been put in, and quite roughly for that matter. His hands had been wrapped with special unbreakable bandages, complete with chakra seals. The gag in his mouth was choking him. Before he had been put in the bag, he glimpsed Zabuza being dragged along with too many burn marks to count. He looked like he was unconscious.

Haku had tried to shout, but it was muffled by the gag. Tears ran down his cheeks and he began to sob, the only sound that made it's way through the rag in his mouth. Deidara kicked the bag. "Shut up, un!" He shouted, and they kept going.

When they finally made it to the base, Haku had bruises all down his side. Deidara dumped him out of the bag and onto the floor. They were in a small room, with no windows, and what looked like a table in the middle. "So. Are you planning to speak right away, or are we going to have some...-ahem- fun, hnn?" Deidara asked, coming out of the shadows with a horribly sharp knife in his hand.

* * *

So. That was Chapter four. That really didn't take long! Like, maybe a couple of days? It's not very long, but...I like it still. Next chapter is yaoi. DEFINATE yaoi. Don't like it, don't read any further. Sorry for making Deidara seem so mean...but he is suppose to be like that, right?

Review. Makes ya feel good.

-Love Haku 


	5. Forgive me, my mistakes

Chapter...5!!! OMG!!! All my other stories are like, really short...

I'm going to continue, no matter what!!

Inspiration music: Thanks for the memories, October, Drilled a wire through my cheek, X amount of words, and many others.

I found this one song, Golden, Which suits Deidara. "And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies. And all the lovers with no time for me. And all of the mothers raise their babies to stay away from me. And pray they won't grow up to be..."

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series. But someday, when the log takes over the world, IT WILL BE MINE!!! HAHA, MOOOO!!! 8D

* * *

Haku shuddered. His eyes were wide, his face pale. Deidara grinned. He walked up to Haku slowly, the knife glinting evilly. "Well? Are you going to talk, un?" He asked, the smile still on his face.

"I...I d-don't know what you mean..." Haku said, his bottom lip quivering. "I mean, you were found with your 'partner' near Orochimaru, hnn. We found you. You're working for him, aren't you, un?" Haku shook his head violently, so that his bangs whipped him in the face. "No...We're not! Really! We're trying to kill him too..." Haku finished, looking down at the floor.

The knife dropped to the ground with a clatter. Deidara walked up to Haku, his eyes hidden in the shadow of his hair. "You...really like that man, don't you...?" Deidara asked, without even adding his traditional 'un'.

* * *

Zabuza was still sitting with his head in his hands when he heard something. A voice. He sat up and listened, his mouth slightly open. There it was again. A voice, someone...being threatened. He tried to find the source of the noise, but the echoing from the walls made it hard. Finally he found it, and pressed his ear up against the wall. He knew the first voice well, and dug his fingernails into the wall with anger. It was Haku. The second voice...

His eyes widened when he realized who it was. '_That's the man who captured me! Haku won't stand a chance against him!'_ Zabuza yelled for the young nin, and it echoed around the walls. He listened for a reply, and when he didn't get one, tried again. He yelled until his throat was raw and dry, and his nails were bloody from digging into stone. "He can't hear me..." Zabuza sank down against the wall again, his eyes damp and stinging.

* * *

Haku looked away, his head starting to ache from stress. "I...I really do..." He answered softly, preferring to tell the truth when facing death then to lie. "Hmph. That's no good, un. Know what? I used to love someone too, un. Know what happened?" Deidara asked, his hands on his hips.

Haku took the hint and shook his head. "He died. His **grandmother** killed him, un. You shouldn't even bother with love. It causes nothing but pain, un." He said, glaring at the younger nin. "Why should you get someone who loves you? You're just as bad as I am, and I have no one, un."

His hand reached up to stroke the young boy's face. "Yes...such a pretty boy, hmm..." Haku's eyes opened, his face turning towards the older nin. "You didn't think-?" "Yes, I did at first, un. You're partner ended up slipping and telling me. Right in the middle of torture, un..."He smiled again, and pressed his lips against Haku's.

* * *

Tobi sighed and put his face in his hands. As soon as he and Deidara had gotten back to the hideout, Deidara ran off into the basement/torture room with the other ninja, leaving Tobi with nothing to do. He sat up quickly, startling Kisame, who was in the room with him. "I have to help Deidara-sempai!" He said, crossing his arms. Itachi, who was in the rec room as well, looked away, bored. Kisame smiled. "Go ahead. We're not stopping you."

"But...Deidara-senpai will get mad!" He said, his arms falling limply to his sides. "Tobi, the only reason Deidara doesn't like you is because you lack attention." Itachi said, staring out the window. "_He's right. You're a good boy, Tobi, but you need to pay more attention to Deidara._** Otherwise he'll just keep on hating you."** Zetsu said, nodding his head. "Alright. Tobi will be better." He said, sitting down again.

* * *

Haku tried to pull away, but the hand on his cheek was preventing it. Deidara slid his tongue into Haku's mouth, exploring it while holding on to the boy. He pulled away and licked his lips. "You can't get away from me, un." He said, chuckling. He licked his lips again, and looked away in thought. "You...taste just like Sasori-no-danna. Only sweeter...un"

* * *

All right. So I lied. TT.TT

There was just Shonen ai in this one...

But next chapter will be yaoi! This time I really mean it!

Don't hit me! T.T

-Love Haku

A dog is man's best friend. A diamond is a woman's best friend. And reviews are a readtard's best friend.


	6. Passionate revenge

So! Back again with Chapter 6. Hope you liked the last chapter...it took me a while because of writer's block from all the rp's I've done...mostly yaoi. Sorry, all yaoi.

Deidara's death was also a major factor.

Disclaimer: Deidara R.I.P. If I owned the series, Deidara and Sasori would be together.

Inspiration music- Mercedes lullaby, I must not chase the boys, stay, etc

* * *

-Flashback-

"TELL ME, BITCH!" A loud slapping sound echoed across the room. "HURRY UP! UN!" Zabuza tried to pull away, only succeeding in making the bonds on his wrists tighter. He spat on the ground near Deidara's feet. "You can't make me do anything, wimp." Deidara screamed, a shrill noise that seemed to pierce the very soul. "YOU'LL TELL ME, OR I'LL KILL YOUR PRECIOUS APPRENTICE!!" He shouted, taking out a kunai. "He's a tool, nothing more. Go ahead and kill him." Deidara was taken aback for a moment; the other ninja was a boy? He quickly stabbed the kunai into the wall beside Zabuza. "Fine. I will, hmm." Zabuza looked shocked. "Ah! It seems I've hit a...tender spot." Deidara said, brushing the tip of the kunai lightly against Zabuza's chest. Deidara smiled, and kicked the other ninja in the head. "He WILL talk...or else, hnn." Deidara said, as Zabuza's vision faded to black.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Deidara pushed himself closer to the young boy, a slight bulge beginning to show in his pants. He watched the boy shudder as he licked his lips, and smirked. Deidara picked up the knife from the floor and used it to cut open Haku's shirt. He used his hand-mouths to lick around Haku's chest, paying attention to the boy's almost hardened nipples. He leaned in for another kiss, stroking the boy's cheek.

Deidara quickly took off the boy's pants, making sure to trace a firm line down his leg, and up again towards Haku's length. His eyes closed for a second, and his bulge seemed to grow larger. "S..sr.i...d..na..." He mumbled, so that Haku had to strain his ears to catch even fragments of the words. "Please...why are you doing this...?" Haku asked desperately, reaching out for more time. "Why...? Because I've been lonely, hnn." Deidara said, pulling down the boy's boxers. Haku started to cry, his eyes closed, begging the older man to get it over with and leave him alone.

Deidara toyed with the boy, running his finger up the boy's length, feeling him shudder. He smirked and un-chained Haku, causing him to fall to the floor. He quickly had him pinned to the wall, and started sucking on two fingers. "And now...the pain. Just like Sasori-no-danna did to me." He chuckled evilly, and stuck one of his fingers inside Haku's entrance, making sure that Haku was just getting used to it before roughly shoving in the other one. He scissored the boy and took out his fingers, roughly shoving himself in.

Haku cried out, biting back tears. He could feel himself bleeding, but didn't say anything. It would only encourage the man. He felt pressure building up inside of him. Deidara only went faster. He was working at a steady pace, but it was rough and fast. Haku felt himself release, as if he weren't really there, simply watching for kicks. Deidara obviously wasn't done, however, because he kept going. In and Out. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he seemed to start going faster, his breath getting hitched, almost arching his back. "Ah...Sasori-no-Danna!" He cried out, and Haku felt himself being filled with the hot, sticky substance. Deidara stood there for a moment, and slowly pulled himself out, panting. Tears were still running silently down Haku's face. "Heh heh...You see? Love won't get you anywhere...un..." He panted, throwing Haku to the ground. He pulled on his clothes and, still breathing rather heavily, walked out of the chamber.

Haku's breath came in great sobs. Why him? Why couldn't it have been someone else? At that moment, as he lay on the cold stone, forgotten and destroyed, he pledged that he would be the one to kill the man who had taken his virginity.

* * *

Wow...

That was...

Forgive me for the EXTREMELY long wait. I was always around other people, I could never write the yaoi scene!

TTV poor Haku-kun...poor Dei-Chan...

Why am I doing this again? Can someone remind me, please? Oh yes, it's because I've had this idea in my brain forever.

* * *

Oh, he's got no strings to hold him down, to make him fret, to make him frown! He had strings, but now he's free, because he left reviews!


	7. Mops and Doctors

...What, no reviews? That's what usually keeps me writing!! 

Oh well. I'ma keep on writing 'till the end!

Inspiration music: My play list. o3o

Disclaimer:  
Me-I won't say it! I won't!!  
Deidara- say it. It's not like it's gonna hurt anyone, hnn.  
Me- But what about me??  
Deidara- What about you?

Me-...I don't own anything. ; V

(Before I forget, I'd like to add the meaning of the numbers.  
1: Euphoria. He was still in it. ...yeah. I'm not good with Yaoi.)

* * *

Zabuza cringed. It wasn't like he hadn't seen vomit before, but that didn't make it any less disgusting. He and Haku had been put in the same cell, and it had been a couple of weeks since the 'incident'. He knew something was wrong when Haku began feeling light headed, and finally threw up on the already dirty floor. Zabuza had called for help, but the only one willing to come down was Tobi. He had come down with a mop to clean, but it wasn't long before the sickness repeated itself.

-Flashback-

Deidara walked up towards Tobi, breathing slightly heavier than usual. "D-Deidara-senpai?" He asked, in a weak voice. "Leave me alone, Tobi." Deidara said, and walked towards the bathroom. He needed to clean himself up before Pein or anyone else saw him. "W-what's wrong, senpai?" Tobi said from the doorway. "Just leave. I don't need you fucking up what's left of this, hnn." (1) Tobi shrugged and decided to check on the prisoners. If Deidara had gotten mad...  
But what Tobi saw didn't make it seem like Deidara was mad. It made it seem like he was lonely, and frustrated, and... He stopped himself, and ran towards Haku to help him up. "W-what happened to you?" Tobi asked, slightly shocked by the naked boy on the ground. But Haku didn't answer. The innocent look in his eyes, the purity, was gone. He had been saving his purity for Zabuza, for when he was older. But now it was gone. He didn't say a word or even try to struggle when Tobi helped him up, and he quietly put his pants back on. His shirt was beyond repair. "Did...did Deidara do this to you?" Tobi asked quietly, not looking at him. "I swear I will have my revenge." Haku said in a voice unlike his own. Tobi nodded and walked out sadly.

-End Flashback-

"Urgh..." Haku groaned, sitting in the corner. Tobi had come in with a bucket, and the boy had grabbed it immediately. Zabuza was worried about him, and asked Tobi for a doctor of some sort. "I'd love to help you...but the only doctor I know of around here is Kakuzu-san, and he mostly just does surgery." Zabuza had nodded, but Tobi wasn't finished. "I'm sure Pein-san wouldn't want a sick prisoner...I'll ask him to find a doctor." He'd walked out quickly, rushing off to find the leader. Now they were just waiting for him to get back. Zabuza looked over at Haku sadly. "...Are you sure you didn't...do anything that might have caused the illness? I mean, it's been going on for quite a while now..." Haku slowly shook his head. "I haven't done anything that you haven't witnessed, apart from what that bastard did to me." Zabuza nodded gravely. The last thing he needed was for Haku to get angry; his mood swings were becoming a real problem.

Tobi walked back in with another bucket, smiling happily. "Just in case. Leader found a doctor. He agreed, a sick prisoner isn't good, and we're going to get you checked out tomorrow." Zabuza inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. He had been afraid that the leader of this organization might not get them help. Haku weakly extended a hand for the bucket, and Tobi rushed over to meet it. "Here, Haku-san..." He said, as the boy retched. Tobi looked back over to Zabuza. "I won't be here tonight...Deidara-senpai and I have a mission." Haku cringed at the blonde's name and looked over to the other boy. "Did you...just call him 'senpai'?" He asked, his tone laced with poison. "Yeah...I've always called him that. He's better than me." Tobi said sadly. He sighed and put his hands behind his back. "Well...like I was saying, Zetsu-san will look after you. Watch out, though. I don't know what he might try." Zabuza looked over at him stiffly. "What's that suppose to mean?" Tobi scratched his head. "Well, you see...Zetsu-san is a cannibal..." Zabuza glared at the boy. "Then why are you sending him?!" He shouted. Tobi laughed nervously. "Because...Itachi-sama would kill you, as would Kisame-san. Kakuzu-san would try to rob you, Hidan-san would sacrifice you, Pein couldn't care less, Konan would walk out, and...well, Senpai..." He stopped, looking nervously over at Haku. "And then Sasori-san is dead..." Haku looked up from his bucket. "Sasori?" He asked, a curious look on his face. "Was he...Deidara's old partner?" Tobi raised an eyebrow, unseen by the two other ninja, and crossed his arms. "Yeah...how'd you know?" Haku looked sadly down at the floor. "Deidara...was whispering his name..." Tobi visibly shuddered. "I really didn't need to know that." He began to walk towards the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, alright?" The boy said with a smile. Haku retched again, and Zabuza nodded. They were in for quite a surprise from the doctor.

* * *

WOO! NEW CHAPTER!!

Sorry it took so long...

I was...-ahem- busy. Soooo...

yeah.

In Soviette Russia, stories review you!

...yeah, I'm driving this bandwagon to the mall. 


	8. Never Again

I'm back. Tired. Bored. And back. What I really need is to read some other stories...for inspiration. Like, maybe...if a certain Club Akatsuki were to update...or Kingdom of Scorpions...(I think that's what it's called)...that would help me write this. Right now I'm going off of sheer willpower, boredom, and noodles. Yay.

Inspiration music: What do they know?- MSI

Disclaimer: "If only, if only" the authoress cries, "I owned the series Naruto. But I don't. And I never will. (If only there was some SasoXDei in there, I'd be pretty happy as well)"

* * *

That night was treturous. Neither ninja could sleep. Haku was too busy getting sick. But Zabuza was watching the plant ninja out of the corner of his eye. Tobi had mentioned he was a cannibal, but he never told them that the man also talked to himself. "_Heh. Looks delicious. _**Wonderful. He looks so...tastey. Perhaps we could sneak a bite.**_ Maybe even two. Heh."_

Zabuza shuddered and looked over at Haku. The boy had finally settled down for a while, shivering in the corner. Zabuza got up, against his better judgement, and went to comfort him. Haku looked surprised at first, but welcomed the embrace without another thought. Zabuza sighed inwardly. '_Maybe...it's just the flu..."_ He thought hopefully, looking at the thin and pale boy in his arms. Haku shivered violently and looked up at Zabuza with sad eyes. "Am I...going to be alright?" He asked weakly. Zabuza looked away. "I don't know, kid. I'm not a doctor. But I'm sure you'll be fine..." Zetsu looked at the two with hungry eyes. Zabuza glared at him. "Don't even think about it, you freaky plant thing." Said ninja looked away, disappointed. "You'll be fine...I hope..." Zabuza said, looking down at Haku, who was almost asleep. "I really do."

* * *

Tobi looked around the forest where they were hiding, hoping to find..._anything._ He was horribly bored, and they had only been out there for a few hours. "Stop fidgeting, un." Deidara said in a stern tone. He was bored too, but used the time to think. Mostly about Sasori. Tobi sighed, and tapped his fingers on his leg. "But Sempai, I'm so bored!" He said in a whiney voice. "Well, entertain yourself then, un." Deidara growled, as the man they were going to assasinate walked out onto the road. "On the gooood ship Lollipop it's a sweeeet trip to the candy shop..." Tobi sang, causing the man to look around in alarm. Deidara silenced the man for good with a kunai, and then turned it towards Tobi. "YOU ALMOST BLEW OUR COVER, UN! WE COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!!" "You told me to entertain myself, sempai!" Tobi squeaked, as he was forced to duck to dodge the kunai that was thrown at his head. A few locks of hair floated down in front of his mask. "Uh-oh..." Tobi said, starting to run. "YOU...LITTLE...SHIT! UN!" Deidara said, between explosions. Tobi barely made it to the hideout in one piece, on account of the clay birds and insects chasing after him.

* * *

Pein watched carefully as the doctor examined Haku. The boy's chest was wracking from lack of breath, and he was extremely pale. Zabuza was watching even more carefully, only interested in the doctor not touching him anywhere he shouldn't. Deidara was there, also. He wanted to apologize. He'd heard how bad the boy was, and felt he had nobody to blame but himself. The heated glares coming from Zabuza's direction were enough to make him turn away. Tobi was holding Haku's hand lightly, trying to calm him down with soft and reassuring words.  
Finally the doctor looked up, and sighed. "Alright...you may not believe this...The boy is pregnant."  
The atmosphere of the room was frozen; everyone was tense and disbelieving. Haku was the first to break the silence. "You...can't be serious...I'm a boy..." He said, staring at the doctor like he was insane. "I'm sorry, but it's true. Although you are indeed a boy on the outside, on the inside, you have a uterus attached to your anus." Zabuza stepped over and grabbed the man's throat. "You're not kidding, are you? Because that would result in your unfortunate and quick death..." The doctor shook his head. "N-no, I'm afraid not." Deidara was shocked. He backed away from the boy, and the room, which was quickly becoming smaller. He couldn't have gotten the boy pregnant. It was impossible. He looked at Zabuza, who was now glaring at him. He had dropped the doctor and was coming straight for him. "You...you did this! YOU DID THIS!"He screamed, and made to punch Deidara out. Deidara knew he deserved it. He waited for the blow, when- "Stop...!" A weak voice cried, and Zabuza turned around. "Haku? What is it?" He asked, lowering his fist slightly, but not enough that it wasn't threatening. "...I want to do it." The boy said quietly, struggling to stand. "Wh-what?" Tobi said, looking at him, scared. "You can't, you can barely stand!" Haku shook his head, and began to stand anyways. "Stop, he's right." The doctor said, standing up from where Zabuza had dropped him. "If you move now, you could seriously injure yourself." True to the doctor's word, Haku stumbled, but Zabuza caught him. "Haku..." He whispered, looking into the boy's eyes.  
Deidara turned and ran. He came up to his room, and threw open the door. He quickly gathered his things and turned to find Pein at the doorway, waiting for him. "Tsk tsk. What have you done now?" The leader asked, shaking his head. "You're leaving? I expect that of a coward, and no less. If you leave, your name will forever be tarnished. All of Akatsuki will look down upon you, and your name will be spoken only as a joke."  
Deidara looked down in shame. "I'm sorry. I have to go. But I will be back. I'm only going for a week or so." Pein nodded, as though he knew what was going to be said. "Go, coward. But don't come back. Not until you have found the boy again and you have his forgiveness." Deidara's face hardened. "Fine." He pushed past Pein, and out the door. He didn't know where he was going, but it would have to be somewhere far. Somewhere he wouldn't be found. Once outside, he quickly moulded and expanded a clay bird. Hopping on, he was soon flying into the mid-afternoon sun.

* * *

Tobi helped the couple out of the dungeon. It had been a couple of weeks since the incident, and Deidara had still not returned. Pein was waiting at the door. "You're free to go. If Deidara approaches you...don't kill him. He'll want to apologize." The man said, his voice firm. Haku looked up from the ground, a fiery intent in his eyes. "I make no promises." He said quietly, and resumed walking towards the entrance of the lair. Tobi watched them walk away, and activated his sharingan. "Pein...I'm going to follow them. If I don't come back within a week, don't simply assume I'm dead." Tobi quickly disappeared, and Pein watched as the two mist ninja walked out into the blazing midmorning sun. "I hope we never see them again." He said quietly to himself, and walked away.

Done! finally, this story is finished. I will be working on a sequel, I just don't want to make this one too long. Thank you, everyone, for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. By the way, if you haven't heard the song "Bubbly" yet, you should listen to it. I listen to it for hours on end, even when I was writing this...

If you enjoyed this story, look for the sequel, and PLEASE REVIEW. OTHERWISE ZETSU WILL EAT YOUR FACE OFF AND KISAME WILL DEVOUR YOUR LEFT SHOE.


End file.
